The Dawnbreaker
Summary In Earth -32, the parents of young Bruce Wayne have just been gunned down by Joe Chill. After feeling void of all emotion, he is bestowed a Green Lantern ring for his lack of fear. He quickly catches up to Chill and tries to use the ring to kill him. His willpower becomes so great, that it allows lethal force, and he creates disturbingly dark constructs to put a merciless end to him. Years passed, with the Green Lantern of Gotham executing criminals mercilessly. The Guardians of the Universe and the Corps show up to liberate his ring, to which he responds by swiftly killing every single one of them with ease. Being tired of his identity, he bases a new one-off his greatest fear to become Batman: The Dawnbreaker. After his world begins to fall apart, The Batman Who Laughs speaks out to him from the void, and offers him a place in Barbatos' army of Dark Knights. He accepts and joins the others of the Dark Multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: '''Bruce Wayne, Green Lantern of Gotham, Batman: The Dawnbreaker '''Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dark Knight, Denizen of the Dark Multiverse, Servant of Barbatos, Green Lantern Ring User Powers and Abilities: Bestowed by the GL Ring - Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Willpower Manipulation and Empowerment, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Weapon Creation, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Healing, Limited Reality Warping, Time Slow, Automatic Forcefields, Intangibility (Must be activated), Hacking and Data Processing/Transmission, Information Analysis, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation (Can open portals to other universes), Invisibility, Illusion Creation, Limited Duplication (Can create copies of the ring), Summoning (Of other Green Lanterns), Memory Manipulation, Limited Ice Manipulation, Likely Genius Intelligence, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Fear Manipulation, Physical and Energy Attacks (The denizens of the Dark Multiverse cannot be harmed by physical or energy attacks by beings of similar power levels. Regular superheroes need divine metals to injure them) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Easily annihilated all of the Green Lantern Corps and Guardians, overwhelmed Rebirth Hal Jordan in their battle, who should be comparable to Post-Crisis Hal) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept pace with Hal Jordan) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System Class (Took a serious beating from Hal Jordan and overpowered him straight after) Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown, likely Planetary Standard Equipment: A corrupted Green Lantern Ring Intelligence: Likely Extraordinary Genius. Comparable to his counterpart of Earth 0. Weaknesses: Due to the Dark Multiverse's citizens vibrating at an opposite frequency to Nth Metal, his body is badly damaged upon contact with it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blackout:' Created from the darkness in Bruce's heart, these constructs became possible from overloading the Green Lantern Ring (observe the constructs behind him, resembling grotesque hands and other amalgamations). The constructs were potent enough to easily slaughter the entire Green Lantern Corps and the Guardians of the Universe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Tier 4 Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hackers Category:Data Users Category:Information Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Memory Users Category:Ice Users Category:Geniuses